The purpose of the Center for Biomedical Research (CBR) Administrative Core (AC) is to 1) Enhance Tuskegee University research infrastructure, and (2) Support the proposed investigations by facilitating fulfillment of the objectives and goals of the RCMI program. The AC will: a) Provide management and oversight for optimal use and development of a sustainable biomedical research infrastructure and will facilitate meeting the objectives and goals of the CBR/RCMI and pilot projects, b) Support, promote and communicate the responsibilities of the CBR within TU, nationally and internationally when appropriate, c) Develop and implement a mentoring program for faculty, staff and students, d) Develop and implement an evaluation program to assess the productivity and enforce accountability of the CBR members to accomplish goals of enhancing biomedical research while steering junior faculty toward independence. The AC will provide support services to faculty and staff and oversee the management and advancement of the CBR/RCMI program activities. Moreover, the AC will coordinate community-based meetings with Black Belt Counties (BBC) community leaders to promote an understanding of the impact that the CBR/RCMI has on health disparity and to learn from the community how to enhance it. The AC will increase the annual biomedical research symposium role toward fulfillment of the CBR goals by fostering collaborations between participating institutions, and incorporating distance-learning tools to enhance ongoing and new collaborations. Most TURCMI external advisors board members were invited speakers to past TU Biomedical Research Symposia. Activities proposed are designed to ensure continue growth and on time development of application goals, avoid complacency, and ensure accountability through mentoring, periodic evaluation, commendation when earned and/or remediation when necessary.